For years, researches have been conducted on techniques related to a method of operating an external apparatus via a predetermined interface. Particularly, since the operation of the external apparatus has been made complicated along with advancement of processes executable by the external apparatus, many attempts have been carried out in recent years in order to improve the interface.
For example, such an interface has been developed via which a process can be specified by a simple illustration (image). Patent Literature 1 discloses an image data receiving device for receiving, from the outside, an image data set storing therein information (process specifying information) for specifying a process which should be carried out by the image data receiving device itself. With this, the image data receiving device can be operated freely even by an operation device only having an image data transmission function.